Show me
by Erotic Sensei
Summary: Youngjae sabía perfectamente que tenía que obedecer a Papi en todo lo posible,Papi era benevolente con él, pero cuando le hacía enojar era otro mundo, nadie quería ver a Im Jaebum enojado y por esa razón Youngjae siempre había sido un buen niño para él, pero habia comenzado a cansarse y ahora le iba ensenar que tambien podia ser nino grande. GOT7/2JAE/DADDY KINK.


Había sido un largo día para Jaebum, sentía los músculos del cuello y los hombros doloridos y tensos, abrió con pesar la puerta del dormitorio, esperando encontrar un soberano caos al que los demás miembros se hubieran quedado solos y sin nada que hacer durante todo el día.

Afortunadamente, todo parecía más o menos normal, había unos cuantos trastes sucios en el lavabo y las cajas de pizza vacías en la mesa indicaban que habían optado por pedir comida que ponerse a cocinar algo y crear más desastre. En la sala se encontró a BamBam y a Yugyeom jugando videojuegos, al sentir su presencia solo le saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza y un simple "Hola, hyung". Jinyoung estaba en su cuarto, repantigado en la cama cómodamente, con los audífonos puestos y un libro abierto entre sus manos. Jackson y Mark estaban juntos en el cuarto del mayor, ambos recostados en la cama, cada uno viendo su celular, bueno, él no podía hacer nada al respecto si esa era su manera de entretenerse juntos.

Cuando por fin llego a su habitación no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente ante la imagen de Youngjae dormido en posición fetal, abrazando fuertemente entre sus brazos uno de los peluches de Jaebum, el cabello color arena se esparcía en abanico sobre la almohada y algunos mechones caían sobre su rostro; el rostro sereno del menor le proporciono un alivio instantáneo, su serenidad se pasó a su ser y los músculos tensos en sus hombros se relajaron instantáneamente.

Se sentó con cuidado enseguida de su novio y le acaricio los cabellos con cuidado, alejándolos de su rostro y sonrió al ver el leve camino de saliva que salía de la comisura de su boca. Youngjae se removió un poco entre sueños al sentir el toque en sus cabellos y abrió lentamente sus ojos, haciendo una adorable mueca al que la incandescente luz de la habitación le deslumbrara.

Al ver el rostro de su novio sonrió aun medio dormido, y acepto gustoso el beso en la mejilla que el mayor le dejo antes de acostarse junto a él, envolviéndolo en su abrazo, ambos duraron un rato en silencio y Jaebum sintió como lentamente el sueño iba apoderándose de él escuchando solamente la respiración pausada del menor.

-¿Cómo te fue en el estudio? ¿Compusiste mucho? –el menor le pregunto con esa adorable voz ronca que tenía cada vez que se acababa de despertar, no importaba que fueran las nueve de la noche.

-Algo. No me podía concentrar en muchas cosas –le dijo, enterrando su rostro más en el hueco del cuello del menor.

-¿Y eso? –Youngjae pregunto, acariciando sus cabellos con pereza.

-Solamente estaba pensando en…lo bien que te veías anoche, bebe –Jaebum murmuro en su oído y Youngjae rio un poco avergonzado, recordando en como anoche ambos se habían desvelado muy inmersos en sentir los brazos del otro abrazándose con fuerza. -¿Cómo pides que me concentre cuando recuerdo lo bien que se ve tu piel blanca salpicada con mi semilla? –la voz de Jaebum se transformó en un gruñido bajo y la sangre se agolpo en el rostro de Youngjae. –En serio, te acabo de decir que no puedo concentrarme de lo bello que eres y sonrojado… -suspiro pesadamente y le tomo de la barbilla, girando su rostro hacia él y Youngjae bajo la mirada, apenado –sonrojado me matas…tan inocente –gruñó antes de tomar sus labios con hambre, envolviéndolos rápidamente en la clase de besos ardientes que hacía que Youngjae se sintiera mareado y desesperado por más.

Jaebum continuo con aquel caliente beso, inclinándose sobre Youngjae y este enredando sus manos en los lacios cabellos del mayor. El calor que el cuerpo del mayor irradiaba comenzó a expandirse por su propio cuerpo, sintiendo sus vellos erizarse y la conocida sensación de excitación comenzó a acumularse en su bajo vientre, aumentando conforme a sus lenguas se enredaban y sus labios succionaban los ajenos con más fervor.

Jaebum se separó de sus labios para permitirle tomar un poco de aire, sus ojos oscuros llenos de lujuria se fijaron en los orbes almendradas del menor y con esa sola mirada Youngjae pudo comprender. Era tiempo.

-¿Papi? –pregunto con voz temblorosa por la excitación.

-Dime, bebe. –Jaebum respondió con esa voz ronca que solamente lograba emerger de el en ese tipo de situaciones. -¿Qué quieres que papi te haga hoy?

Un ligero gemido se escapó de la boca de Youngjae con tan solo el pensar en todo lo que podía pasar hoy, su mente divagando unos segundos de la primera vez que le había llamado de tal manera, entrando en aquella extraña fascinación de ambos que tantas noches –y en veces tardes- de placer les había proporcionado.

 _-Oh cielos, Youngjae –gimió contra su cuello y Youngjae, quien estaba arriba de él, moviendo sus caderas frenéticamente para lograr que el grueso miembro del mayor entrara y saliera de el a la velocidad que su cuerpo demandaba –Te mueves tan bien, corazón, tan bien –gimió de nuevo y el menor, cansado, se recargo en su pecho, apoyando sus brazos a ambos lados del rostro de Jaebum para más estabilidad. El mayor apoyo sus talones en la cama y comenzó a embestir sin piedad a Youngjae, quien gimió sin pudor alguno._

 _-Por favor…mas –jadeo –dame más, Papi, dame más… -y fue como si algo se hubiera activado dentro de Jaebum, y la manera en la que embistió sus caderas contra las de Youngjae fue casi brutal, pero Youngjae parecía bastante complacido por ello, incluso unas cuantas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y su visión se tornó borrosa, el orgasmo lo sacudió en unos instantes, dejándolo sin fuerza alguna._

 _-No sabía que te gustaba eso, bebe –Jaebum gruño una vez que ambos terminaron, Youngjae había colapsado aun encima de Jaebum y parecía no tener fuerzas para moverse._

 _-Me encanta, papi, me encanta –fue lo único que alcanzo a susurrar._

Youngjae se mordió los labios y acerco nuevamente a Jaebum a sus labios, besándolo nuevamente con hambre y deseo, succiono su labio inferior y atrapo su lengua entre sus dientes con una suave mordida, Jaebum gruño en contra de sus labios y su mano izquierda se deslizo por el muslo del menor, llegando a una de sus nalgas y la estrujo con fuerza entre sus manos.

-Lo quiero todo, papi –Youngjae gimió de manera desvergonzada, empujando sus caderas contra las de Jaebum para que el líder pudiera sentir la erección que ya se encontraba retenida dentro de sus pantalones.

-¿Quieres que papi entierre su verga en este culito precioso, hm? –la voz de Jaebum era tan ronca y tan cargada de lujuria que envió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo de Youngjae y este no pudo hacer más que gemir y besar sus labios aun con más deseo, sus lenguas se encontraron una y otra vez, danzando ondulantemente en contra de la ajena, sonidos algo vergonzosos salieron de las bocas de ambos y nuevamente el menor empujo sus caderas contra las de Jaebum, sus manos comenzando a desabrochar la pretina de los pantalones de mezclilla del líder. –No tan rápido –Jaebum dijo, dándole un manotazo –me voy a ir a dar un baño rápido y a poner algo de música para que los demás no escuchen tus gemidos de puta barata –Youngjae formo un pequeño puchero con su labio inferior y miro a Jaebum con reproche –Cuando regrese tú ya vas a estar desnudo y te vas a preparar para que venga a metértela a mi gusto ¿de acuerdo?

Y de pronto Youngjae pareció reaccionar ante algo, ya que su rostro enrojeció de sobremanera y abrió los ojos como platos, haciendo una mueca. Era tanta su lujuria y su deseo por Jaebum que había olvidado por completo que su clavícula izquierda aun ardía por la aguja que marco su piel con tinta; miro a Jaebum con algo de temor en sus ojos, no había pedido permiso para hacerse ese tatuaje, nadie del grupo lo sabía, ni su manager y mucho menos Park Jinyoung PDnim.

Con el primer tatuaje había pasado meses rogándole a todos sus superiores que lo dejaran tenerlo, asegurando mil veces que iba a ser cuidadoso que nadie lo viera, jamás revelándolo a los demás más que en la privacidad del dormitorio, por fin Jaebum y los demás accedieron y él había cumplido al pie de la letra sus condiciones de no revelarlo a nadie, pues Jaebum le había advertido que sería severamente castigado si alguien que no fuera parte del staff de GOT7 lo veía; las fans se habían enterado por un pequeño fallo en su vestimenta y oh, dios, esa noche Jaebum lo había nalgueado tan fuerte que la piel de sus nalgas estuvo roja e irritada durante varios días, pero Youngjae lo merecía, había sido un niño malo que había desobedecido y no merecía menos, asi que, otro tatuaje sin consentimiento era un caso grave de desobediencia.

-¿Youngjae? –pregunto Jaebum.

-Papi…yo… -Youngjae tartamudeo, era mejor que se enterara por su boca que por descubrirlo accidentalmente, el castigo seria fuerte pero no tan severo –Yo…debo decirte algo –Jaebum alzo una ceja, sentándose en la cama frente a él y cruzando los brazos, su mandíbula amenazaba con sobresalir de aquella cómica manera en la que reflejaba que estaba molesto –o más bien, debo enseñarte algo –trago saliva y con lentitud se quitó la camiseta, donde la nueva marca de tinta oscura resaltaba contra la palidez de su piel, aun se veía algo irritada y todavía no se quitaba el plástico protector, por lo que Jaebum supo que era reciente. –Lo siento. –dijo con un hilillo de voz, viendo como la molestia se plasmaba en el rostro de Jaebum –Lo siento mucho, papi. Te lo iba a decir, pero sabía que ibas a molestarte por eso, pero…quería hacerlo, quiero…quería…soy niño grande, quiero tener más tatuajes y más perforaciones como todos los demás –dijo, agachando la mirada y jugueteando con la camiseta entre sus manos.

El rostro de Jaebum se oscureció al instante, sus labios frunciéndose en una mueca desagradable mientras analizaba con cuidado la tinta, el cortante silencio y la fuerte mirada del líder enviaban escalofríos por toda la espina de Youngjae, haciéndolo temblar.

Llevando su brazo al cabello de Youngjae, Jaebum enredó sus dedos en los claros mechones, jalándolo con fuerza para obligarlo a levantar la vista

-¿Quién te dijo que podías hacerlo? – la voz del mayor no era más que un susurro gutural, pero Youngjae sabía lo enojado que estaba, sus ojos se oscurecían más a cada segundo, sentía su cuerpo se perforado por su sola mirada.

Acercándose a su cuerpo lentamente, Jaebum empezaba a perder la paciencia ante el silencio que recibía como respuesta, apretando más el agarre en su cabello con cada palabra que le espetaba en su oído -¿A quién le pediste permiso, Uhm? Respóndeme

-Uhg… -Youngjae se quejó suavemente, intentando sin éxito desviar la mirada –A nadie –respondió simplemente haciendo que el ceño de su novio se frunciera aún más si eso era posible

-¿A nadie? –Jaebum casi se rió ante el descaro del chico, soltando su cabello y empujándolo con fuerza para ponerse sobre él, rozando el plástico que cubría el hombro de Youngjae, repasando las líneas de tinta con su dedo, el menor gimiendo suavemente pues su piel aún estaba sensible. –Entonces ¿por qué hiciste cosas sin preguntar, uhm? ¿Quieres hacerme enojar? ¿Te gusta ser castigado?

Youngjae negó con la cabeza frenéticamente –No, papi lo siento…Solo quería un nuevo tatuaje, pensé que iba a gustarte…

-¿Y por qué hacerlo sin antes preguntar entonces, bebé?– el mayor ronroneó sobre la piel de su cuello, pero a veces eso era más temible y peligroso que un Jaebum gritando enojado y Youngjae lo sabía.

-Yo no pensé que…ya soy un niño grande papi, quería que vieras que puedo ser un niño grande…

Jaebum soltó una suave risita, se incorporó y alejándose del cuerpo del menor, se sentó con su espalda en contra de la cabecera, los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada, su quijada aún apretada.

-Eso solo me dice que te gusta ser castigado ¿No? Te encanta verme enojado porque te trato como la puta barata que va y se tatúa porque "quiere ser niño grande"- Jaebum dijo con sorna, tomando uno de los brazos del menor y arrastrándolo hacia él, el menor no necesito que Jaebum lo expresara verbalmente, el sabía en qué posición tenía que ponerse -¿Querías verme enojado solo para que le dedicara un poco de atención a este culito? –Youngjae se recostó sobre su regazo, abrazando una de las almohadas que tenía sobre la cama; una de las manos de Jaebum recorrió la parte posterior de uno de sus muslos y al llegar al glúteo le propino una fuerte nalgada, que hizo que el menor ahogara un grito contra la almohada, parpadeo para quitarse las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos, sintiendo aquella conocida sensación de ardor sobre dicha nalga. -¿Esto es lo que querías?

-Solo…castígame –Youngjae gimió y Jaebum no pudo evitar expandir su sonrisa sarcástica.

-Ya sabes que hacer, bebe –el mayor dijo y Youngjae se apresuró a bajarse los pantalones y la ropa interior, dejándolos en un lado, regresando inmediatamente a la posición inicial, la nalga que había recibido el primer golpe se notaba algo rojiza. -¿Cuántos azotes debería de darte para que aprendas a no desobedecer? –pregunto con toda naturalidad, sus mano masajeando la blanca piel de sus glúteos.

-Los que tu creas convenientes, yo los aceptare –Youngjae respondió, abrazando con más fuerza la almohada.

-Solamente te voy a dar quince, y no quiero que hagas algún ruido, si pudiste aguantar un tatuaje en la clavícula puedes aguantar los quince azotes que te voy a dar ¿No? Si haces algún ruido los subiré a treinta y estarás tan adolorido que no te podrás sentar mañana ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, papi. –Youngjae gimoteo, aferrando el cojín entre sus manos y mordiendo suavemente una de las orillas.

-Asi me gusta, bebe –Jaebum dijo, masajeando suavemente la nalga izquierda del menor antes de estrellar su palma extendida con la fuerza necesaria para convertir la piel, normalmente blanca de un aspecto de porcelana, a un tinte rojizo.

Youngjae podía escuchar la respiración entrecortada del mayor entre cada azote que le propinaba, la mano grande y varonil del líder se estrellaba con certeza sobre su piel y, a pesar de que tenía demasiadas ganas de gimotear con cada golpe, se aferraba con fuerza a la almohada entre sus manos, lagrimas destellaban en sus ojos pero no se iba a permitir que corrieran libres por sus mejillas, pero aun a pesar del dolor era consciente de la conocida sensación que se acumulaba en su bajo vientre, sus mejillas estaban tenidas de un carmesí en una mezcla de dolor y placer, el dolor que la mano de Jaebum causaba sobre su piel era suficiente para encender sus receptores de dolor, que lo convertían en alguna extraña manera en placer.

Pudo escuchar también el ligero resoplido del mayor, solo lo pudo atribuir a que el mayor logro sentir su erección desnuda rozando contra los muslos del mayor, moría de ganas por mover sus caderas o que Jaebum moviera sus piernas un poco para obtener algo de fricción sobre su desatendido miembro que lo pedía casi a gritos, mas sin embargo sabía que Jaebum le torturaría más o incluso le negaría el orgasmo si le desobedecía una vez más, por lo que apretó los ojos con fuerza y espero a que los azotes pasaran, lo cual no duro demasiado.

Cuando Jaebum hubo terminado con el sentía incluso los músculos de sus glúteos algo adormecidos, sabía que la piel estaba tan roja como sus mejillas y las manos que le habían golpeado duramente minutos antes ahora le proporcionaban un suave masaje, calmando tanto el dolor como su acelerado corazón.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, bebe –Jaebum susurro, acariciando los glúteos en movimientos circulares -¿Volverás a desobedecerme? –pregunto, apretando la carne entre sus manos y Youngjae le volteo a ver, con los ojos aun acuosos y las mejillas aun de ese tono carmín que volvía loco a Jaebum, aquel rubor que le hacía ver tan inocente, tan delicado, tan listo para él.

-No, papi, no lo hare de nuevo –jadeo, incorporándose con cuidado, quedando sentado sobre sus talones enseguida de Jaebum, quien le tomo de la barbilla, obligando a que sus ojos se encontraran con los de él, sintió la mirada caliente del mayor recorrer de nuevo su cuerpo, deteniéndose en las líneas de su nueva adquisición, paseando por su abdomen cubierto de una fina capa de sudor, el leve camino de los huesos de su cadera llevándolo hasta fijarse en la erección que se erguía entre sus piernas.

-Eres una perra sucia ¿No lo crees? ¿Te puso duro el que papi te azotara ese culito? –Youngjae gimió involuntariamente, Jaebum en si irradiaba una testosterona que hacía que sus rodillas temblasen cada vez que estaba cerca de él, pero si algo le hacía caer rendido a sus pies era la manera en la que su voz alcanzaba decibeles aún más bajos al hablarle sucio. -¿Mueres porque papi toque tu pene? –Youngjae asintió, fijando sus orbes almendradas en las del mayor, cada célula de su cuerpo irradiaba lujuria y su mirada pedía desesperadamente en silencio porque Jaebum le tocara. –Recuéstate, bebe, después de haber recibido tu castigo tan bien mereces venirte hasta que te quedes seco.

Youngjae obedeció a trompicones, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre su espalda al tiempo que Jaebum se deshacía de las prendas que estorbaban en su contacto piel a piel. La boca de YoungJae se hizo agua, nunca podría cansarse de la manera en que su líder se veía completamente desnudo, su miembro completamente erguido por el solo hecho de estar con él. Era en esos momentos en los que Youngjae se sentía egoísta y orgulloso al mismo tiempo, orgulloso de saber que lograba todo eso en Jaebum, porque podía romper sus paredes y lograr que el mayor se abriera ante él, que mostrara su lado sensible, su lado rudo, que solo el pudiera disfrutar de su desnudez, que solo el pudiera admirar lo perfecto que su cuerpo era, con aquella piel tostada tan tentadora, con esos músculos suaves pero suficientemente definidos, solamente él podía disfrutar de aquel pene grueso y de adecuado tamaño, aquel pene que le encantaba mamar, disfrutando su sabor amargo en su lengua y al cual su boca estaba tan acostumbrada que ya podía tomarlo entero, arrancando los más deliciosos gemidos que el mayor pudiera emitir.

Un ligero temblor se esparció por todo su cuerpo, recibió con gusto a Jaebum entre sus piernas, sus caderas moviéndose inconscientemente hacia arriba para encontrarse con la también desnuda entrepierna de Jaebum, erecciones por fin teniendo algo de fricción y Youngjae no se contuvo en gemir, sabía que a él le encantaba que el menor expresara de la manera más vocal cuanto le gustaba lo que Jaebum le hacía.

Jaebum no se anduvo con rodeos, su boca tomo con hambre la ajena y su mano empuñó la erección del menor, que ya goteaba con pre seminal, sus lenguas se encontraron con obscenidad, las uñas de Youngjae no tardaron en enterrarse en su espalda y sus fuertes bíceps; no importaba cuantas veces hubieran hecho el amor o cogido como animales en celo, el jamás se cansaba de la perfección y delicadeza del menor.

Youngjae jamás se vería de la manera en la que Jaebum lo hacía, Youngjae jamás comprendería la perfección en la que sus pieles se veían junto a la otra, la hermosura de su rostro al contraerse en las más preciosas muecas de placer y la melodía de su voz gimiendo su nombre o cualquier palabra. Perfecto. Perfecto desde la manera en que su cabello caía con naturalidad sobre su cara hasta la manera en que sus piernas se enredaban en su cadera para tener más contacto. Perfecto en la manera en que su miembro pulsaba bajo su toque, perfecto en la manera en que sus labios se entreabrían y perfecta la manera en la que Youngjae abría sus piernas para que el líder pudiera tener un acceso más fácil a su, también perfecta, entrada.

Jaebum aprovecho que Youngjae tenía la boca algo entre abierta para introducir tres dedos en ella, Youngjae comenzó a succionar con avidez, con hambre, con deseo; Jaebum se estiro un poco hacia la mesa de noche para poder pescar el lubricante de alguno de los cajones, saco sus dedos de la boca de Youngjae, y este, tomándose las piernas por la parte de atrás de las rodillas, las llevo hacia su pecho, jadeando audiblemente en expectativa.

-Dices que quieres ser niño grande –Jaebum gruñó, echando una gran cantidad de lubricante en sus dedos –Para mí sigues siendo ese niño pequeño que pide que su papi le coja sin piedad, que se muere por que le metan los dedos en el culo y toquen su próstata hasta correrse –Youngjae se mordió los labios, ahogando el gemido que escapo de su boca cuando Jaebum introdujo un dedo en su interior, moviéndolo firmeza dentro de el –Yo no veo el niño grande que tú dices ser…

-Lo soy…si lo soy, Papi. -Youngjae gimió, clavando la mirada en el mayor.

-No me hagas reír, Youngjae –agrego un dedo más y el menor arqueo la espalda al que encontrara habilidosamente su próstata, golpeándola una y otra vez sin piedad -¿quieres ser niño grande? Demuéstramelo. Enséñale a Papi que tanto has crecido. –agrego, con una sonrisa despectiva en su rostro.

De inmediato la mirada en Youngjae cambio.

Cambio de necesitada a fría, calculadora, el destello de lujuria de repente brillando en sus orbes cafés, que ahora se veían un poco más oscuras.

Peligro. Madurez.

Deseo de dominar.


End file.
